


The Sun Also Rises

by blingblingis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, just your boys comforting you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingblingis/pseuds/blingblingis
Summary: A Poly!McGenji request from my tumblr. The boys comfort you after a break-up.





	The Sun Also Rises

**Author's Note:**

> Do you mind kind of doing an emergency-ish request? My ex has been fucking with me for nine months now, saying he wants to move on and then wanting to be friends... so now he's dating someone new and I just want my stuff back to move on, could you write poly McGenji helping me with this? I'm just upset
> 
> You can find my imagines blog [here!](https://moreheroimagines.tumblr.com/) Requests are always open!

You hadn’t left your room all day. It was unusual for you to hole yourself up for this long. Jesse heard Lena talking to Angela about how your ex was holding your stuff hostage while he went out and had a grand old time with his new flame. 

Jesse clicked his tongue in annoyance. He had never been a perfect boyfriend, but seriously? Keeping your stuff while he basically flaunted his new relationship in front of you? So he set off in search of something to cheer you up. 

On his way to your room from the kitchen he ran into Genji. “Hey, Gunslinger, where are you going with that?” Genji asked, tilting his head curiously. 

Jesse hummed, slinging the bag of goodies over his shoulder casually. “Our lil’ buttercup ain’t havin’ such a good day. Thought I’d go and try to put a smile on that face. You wanna come? I brought enough for three.” he offered, gesturing down the hallway, towards your door.

Jesse couldn’t see Genji’s face but he had seen the cyborg without his faceplate on enough times to know he was scrunching up his brow like he did when he was bothered by something. A fond smile crept onto Jesse’s face at the thought. “I would love to.” he finally said, stepping to the side and letting Jesse pass first.

Jesse tipped his hat and muttered a smooth, “Thank ya kindly.” 

When they knocked on your door you answered in your pajamas, a blanket wrapped around your shoulders. Your eyes were rimmed in red like you’d been crying all day and they both felt a keen stab of pain in their chests seeing you in such a state. “Howdy, pumpkin, me n’ Genji here came to see how yer doin’.” Jesse smiled warmly at you.

You pulled the blanket tighter around your shoulders, “’M fine, guys. Thanks for checking on me though.” you sniffled.

Jesse and Genji exchanged a look. All three of you knew you weren’t fine. Genji cleared his throat and took a step forward, “With respect, you are not fine. And it is okay to be so. Will you not allow us to be there for you when you are feeling low?” his words were imploring, and behind him Jesse nodded concurrently.

You were far too tired to fight them and if you were honest with yourself you really didn’t want to be alone anyway, not when they were offering you an alternative. Sniffling again you nodded too and stepped aside, allowing them access to your room. 

You ended up curled up with your head in Jesse’s lap, his fingers stroking soothing through your hair and Genji sitting with your legs across his lap. Your favorite movie was playing on your TV and you were intermittently snacking on the junk food, candy and ice cream Jesse had stolen from the kitchens. When you asked him about it he said it was worth the chewing out he might get for it.

Genji had long since taken off his face plate and Jesse had removed his hat and boots. None of you were really paying attention to the movie. Instead you were sobbing again, telling them both how it was so unfair that your ex kept coming back into your life when all you wanted was to get your stuff back and move on. “Darlin, I’m just gonna address the elephant in the room and say what we’re all thinkin’...you want me to kill him?” he asked as if he was asking if you wanted more chocolate.

“What? Jesse, no!” you sighed in exasperation while Genji snorted. You appreciated the offer, even if it was made half in jest, but he wasn’t worth it, really.

Jesse grinned and shifted you off his lap. You sat up obediently and swayed into Genji’s shoulder. “I’ma go grab some more of that chocolate. Just gimme one second.” he said ambling over to the desk where the goods were sitting.

You nodded as Genji pressed a kiss to your hairline. “In all honestly, sometimes it is better to just cut your losses. Cut him out of your life for good. Don’t return his calls or texts. Don’t waste another breath on him. Don’t waste any more of your tears on him.” he murmured, swiping the fresh tears from below your lashes gently.

You sighed heavily, nodding again. “I know, I know. It’s just...I have to deal with him until he gives my stuff back, and he keeps dancing around it. ‘Oh we’ll set up a time for you to come get your stuff but I conveniently will have something to do that day that I forgot about!’” you grimaced, leaning into Genji more as he kissed your forehead again. “It’s like he’s doing this just to make me suffer.” you frowned.

“Seriously, I’ll kill him if you want me to.” Jesse said as he sat back down, sitting the chocolate on the bed beside him. He laughed when you swatted at him with your hand and Genji snickered again. “Awh, darlin’, if you need to just get all these emotions out I say go for it. Stay in your room all day, eat chocolate and cry and watch your favorite movie. But you gotta come out sometime. It ain’t gonna hurt like this forever.” He said, scooting closer to you and kissing the other side of your forehead.

You knew they were right, but sometimes it was hard to see the light at the end of the tunnel, so-to-speak. Apparently Jesse took your frown as ground for a tackling hug because the next thing you know your flat on the bed sandwiched between a laughing cyborg and a laughing cowboy. Warm and safe and loved you laugh along with them, snuggling deeper into their shared warmth. 

It didn’t take long for you to fall into an exhausted sleep, your hours of sobbing finally taking its toll on you. The boys laid there in silence for long moments, both watching you with mirrored loving looks on their faces, listening to you take soft steady breaths. After a beat of silence Jesse looked up at Genji, “You thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’?” he whispered, careful not to wake you. 

Without taking his eyes from you Genji nodded. It was hard to tear himself away from you, but he had work to do. If it was your possessions holding you back from moving on then who better to steal them back for you than a ninja? Genji watched in curiosity as Jesse extracted himself from you as well. Both of their eyes shot to you as you wiggled in your blankets, missing the warmth of the men who would always love you. Genji quirked a brow at Jesse as if to ask him what he was doing. Jesse shrugged with a smirk, “Sunshine said not to kill ‘im. That don’t mean we can’t give him a good old fashioned scare.” A smile spread across Genji’s face, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

Your boys cast you one last longing look before departing your room. It was alright, though, they would be back by your side before the sun rose.


End file.
